


It's a Match!

by SuperStitious18



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Swearing, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: Dinah was NOT getting tinder, no matter what Felicity said.Okay, so what if she did have an account now because of said friend, didn't mean she'd use it- but wait, was that Laurel Lance on it and oh no, she's hot!------------Sort of canon elements, but there's tinder and a background rarepair
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	It's a Match!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShipsAreSparksOfLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAreSparksOfLife/gifts).



"I am  _ not  _ getting tinder." Dinah crossed her arms and leveled a firm scowl at Felicity. Honestly, what was she thinking? Her?  _ Tinder?  _ She'd rather go lick the floor of a dive bar in the Glades than go on  _ that _ .

"Well, unless  _ you  _ know any eligible bachelors that you have an interest in, I've already signed you up!" Felicity grinned, she knew she had Dinah beat there as the woman mainly worked, prowled as the Black Canary and slept. She didn't really take time for dating,  _ everyone  _ knew that and she didn't  _ need  _ anyone honestly. But she was happy with Zari from the Legends, somehow they made it work and all she wanted was for Dinah to have the same happiness that she did.

Was that too much to ask?

Dinah sighed. Felicity really didn't know how to internalize her rambling but it was oddly sweet, if a little screwed up that she thought  _ tinder  _ would help her find someone. "Just because you finally admitted to Zari that you liked her, it doesn't mean you get to set me up."

Felicity pouted and gave Dinah her best puppy dog eyes and  _ goddammit _ , how dare she use that against her? Dinah was hardened by years of vigilante work, police work and years of dealing with said hacker, and every-goddamn-time she succumbed to the sweet baby blues of one Felicity Smoak.

"Okay,  _ fine."  _ She held up a hand to stop Felicity from celebrating her victory. "If this goes badly, you owe me, Smoak."

"Deal, but I have a good feeling about this. Now, give me your phone! I've gotta show you how to use it!" Felicity stood up and made grabby hands for Dinah's phone, which just made the feeling in the pit of her stomach  _ grow. _

"Wait, you already  _ made  _ one for me?" She asked incredulously as Felicity typed in an obviously newly created, fake email for her and showed her what the easy, resettable password was. Honestly, she had no idea why she was so surprised, it's not like Felicity isn't the greatest hacker she's ever known, but that would be if she used Dinah's  _ actual  _ email and email password.

No, instead she's just her meddling, pure hearted friend who seems dead  _ set  _ on Dinah finally getting something after a long, self imposed dry spell. 

"Oops?" Felicity said, totally unremorseful as she showed Dinah what her bio was.

_ Dinah Drake, 36, single. Captain at the SCPD, likes to sing and wear leather at nights. _

"What the  _ hell  _ is that bio? Are you trying to get the creeps to come out?" Dinah growled and lightly smacked her friend on the shoulder as she looked upon her tinder profile with growing dread.

The pit in her stomach only got worse when the first guy who popped up was a stereotypical frat guy who had the worst pickup line. That only made Dinah feel like this whole thing would be a wash but she did promise to try.

At least, while she was around Felicity.

\--------------

After that, they were  _ slammed  _ with case after case  _ after case  _ at the SCPD, cases involving a multitude of things like drugs, simple traffic violations and you know, a fucking serial killer that  _ came back to life  _ (which brought a certain group of time travelling heros and with them, a lovesick Felicity.) And last but certainly not least, Oliver was being more of an ass than usual. 

Dinah finally had a chance to take a  _ good  _ shower and eat her own food in the comfort of her own home after the two teams had to pause for data to run and take a break so they could actually rest or else they were no good at catching anybody.

But she realised as she flipped through the tv channels for the tenth time in an hour, there was also a downside to so much free time, she was actually kind of bored? Nothing looked good to watch on TV and nothing sounded fun, she just really wanted to relax and sleep but sleep wasn't coming since she was still so wired from her damn nap.

Her phone beeped and drew her attention to it from it's innocent little perch on her end table. She had already checked every email and every text message, answered missed calls and returned voicemails so what was it  _ this  _ time? Dinah picked it up to check, only to be greeted by a picture to the group chat with all of the teams, it was Felicity. Wearing a flannel. That she  _ clearly _ stole from her girlfriend who just sat in the background of the picture, sans flannel and a grumpy look on her face. (Though Dinah suspects it's fake, they all knew Zari was secretly  _ whipped  _ for her fellow hacker.)

She closed the chat and promptly muted it, a little grumpy that she was letting Felicity get to her with her infectious happiness. She wanted to be alone because she  _ chose  _ to dammit! It was easy to get someone,  _ anyone _ she wanted  _ if  _ she wanted. Hell, she could get someone right now if she wanted, she could! She could prove to Felicity that she wasn't incapable of handling her own affairs, thank you very much.

Dinah opened tinder up with a determined huff, she'd find someone who looked half enough decent to get her friends off her back at least long enough for her to find someone on  _ her own  _ terms.

Except, roughly an hour passed and  _ everyone  _ she saw was a horrible choice. Too many frat guys, too many desperate women, and too many people that were too damn young for her tastes. God, Star City goes into a crisis (again) and everyone loses their damn mind! It doesn't even matter that they could have been on here before this all happened, there were still too many people with bios that stated that they were looking for "comfort" before the world ended.

All of them. Desperate. 

Then again, she  _ was _ on tinder. Looking for someone. In the middle of a crisis. But this is different, Felicity inexplicably challenged her honour when she signed her up and Dinah would  _ win  _ this if it killed her.

So back to swiping but only after she got a drink.

Settling back down, she swiped no on the next profile but the  _ next  _ one made her spit out her alcohol all over her poor end table. There was no fucking way that this was real, right? Laurel Lance from an alternate earth with a tinder profile on this earth, looking for men or  _ women _ .

Dinah couldn't help herself, she looked at Laurel's profile picture and honestly, how dare she look so hot? She was in all black leather, her short, blonde hair practically glowed in the sunlight above her as she leaned against a wall, clearly posing for the shot. The cocky grin she was sporting was oddly charming and damn her for making Dinah's heart skip a little inside her chest.

Her profile tagline was simple enough. " _ Badass. Likes to Fight. 🐦☀" _

Really? A little bird? That was the best she could do? Still, it was endearing and even kind of adorable because it was so unlike Laurel, at least the Laurel that  _ she  _ knew, to use animal emojis so this was definitely a pleasant surprise.

Then there was the tiny sun that stared back at her. Dinah remembered singing ' _ Sunny'  _ when Laurel found her that one night at a karaoke bar, only having been trying to find her because no one could get in contact with her. Laurel had stayed to watch her, only casually drinking as she waited around and then after, they had gone out for dinner, making  _ both  _ of them unavailable to the rest of the team.

But that didn't mean anything, right?

She stared a while longer at Laurel's profile picture, the outfit plus the killer winged eyeliner and that damn grin was almost too much. It wouldn't tell Laurel she swiped 'yes' on her, would it? If they didn't match, Laurel wouldn't know or just even if Laurel was unaware Dinah  _ had  _ a tinder account now, god, she’d probably make fun of her for being so desperate that she’d consider-

Wait, was she actually considering Laurel as someone she’d-?

Dinah looked back down at her phone, her thumb hovered over Laurel’s profile for a moment. Well, why not? She had no shame in admitting Laurel as an attractive woman, so why should she feel ashamed here? (Other than not being able to say it to the woman’s face but that’s a problem for a different time.) 

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and swiped  _ right  _ on Laurel's profile. Dinah then peeked at the screen, expecting nothing but was greeted by the words that bore the weight of  _ expectations.  _ They read, 'It's a match!', almost like they expected her to jump in joy that she matched with Laurel (who she didn't even know she liked) on a damn hookup app (that she definitely hadn't wanted in the first place!)

Barely a  _ minute  _ later, Laurel had texted her.

**Laurel:** So, dinner, then?

Dinah almost laughed her ass off at how nonchalant Laurel sounded, that was to be expected honestly. She'd see nothing wrong with Dinah having tinder, instead she'd tease her about knowing how to work her phone enough to  _ get _ an account like this. Then Dinah would tease her about using emojis and maybe it'd escalate into something a little more… well,  _ more. _

She quickly tapped out a response, a little grin on her lips as she happily delved into a world of what dating (and sleeping with) Laurel Lance might be like.

**Dinah:** Only if you tell me about the emojis,  _ Sunny _

**Laurel:** Deal 😘

So what if a kiss emoji made Dinah feel giddy? What was anyone going to do about it? Fight her? They'd be a bunch of  _ punks  _ and they could live with it dammit, she had a date with Laurel to look forward to now.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and hey, while you're here, if you'd like, come check out my dinahsirenweek tumblr! It's mostly our lovely ladies there and then I'm hosting a dinahsiren week May 24th-May 30th! 
> 
> Ps: Happy birthday once again, SamSam!! 🤠🎉


End file.
